1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dimming buck type light emitting diode (LED) driving apparatus, and more particularly, to a dimming buck type LED driving apparatus capable of realizing a dimming function of an LED by gradually increasing driving power when power supply is started and gradually decreasing the driving power when the power supply is cut off.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, as application techniques of light emitting diodes (LEDs) are developed, LED driving techniques are also being developed gradually. Since applications of the LED are expanded, an LED driving technique is drawing much attention, which can realize a dimming function in the LED by gradually turning the LED on and off as in lighting in theater.
To implement the dimming function in the LED, an external device controller such as a pulse-width modulation (PWM) integrated circuit (IC) or a micom is used in the related art.
As mentioned above, since a separate IC for dimming such as the external device controller is additionally used for the dimming function of the LED, the size and power consumption of the entire device undesirably increase.